1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to germanium-containing organic polymers which possess important therapeutic effects as medicine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to germanium-containing organic compounds in view of their pharmacological activities, which have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2964/71, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 61431/73, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 21855/71 and 2498/71, etc. The germanium-containing organic compound disclosed in these publications is a low molecular weight compound represented by the formula: (GeOH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 COOH).sub.2 O.sub.3.